


You're All I've Ever Wanted

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek thinks Stiles is cheating, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks Stiles' is cheating on him and misunderstandings ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so please let me know if you spot any mistakes!

This was the 3rd time Stiles had cancelled their date. Derek was starting to get frustrated because it was always a really vague excuse and it was starting to seem fishy.   
It was their four-year anniversary and Derek had a romantic dinner planned, only to have it cancelled 3 times. This time the excuse from Stiles was ‘I have a thing’.

Frustrated, Derek decided to find out what was happening. He grabbed his keys before heading down to his car and driving towards Stiles’ house. 

Derek slowly pulled up in front of Stiles’ house only to find the lights off and the jeep nowhere in sight. 

Instead of going home, Derek let the jealously get the better of him and he decided to drive down into town and see if he could find Stiles.

He parked his car near the entrance to the park and started to walk towards the small downtown complex. 

Derek turned down a small street and heard the telltale sound of Stiles’ heartbeat. 

Derek moved closer to the sound and looked in the large window of a small little restaurant and inside he saw Stiles. Stiles was sitting at a small table with a beautiful young girl sitting across from him. 

Stiles had a huge smile on his face and was laughing at whatever the girl had just said. 

Derek felt the pit of jealous spread throughout his body. He couldn’t find it in himself to be upset. He knew Stiles deserved better and if he was being honest, he always had a thought in the back of his mind that Stiles would leave him for someone else eventually. Derek had only hoped that when it happened, Stiles would have the decency to break up with him first instead of cheating on him. 

Derek made his way back to his car, unsure of what to do next. If he confronted Stiles about cheating, Stiles would know he followed him. If he didn’t say anything, he would have to pretend like his world wasn’t falling apart because the love of his life wanted to be with someone else. 

The next morning when Derek woke up he had a text from Stiles asking if he was free today and if Stiles could come over that afternoon.

This was it. Stiles was coming over to break up with him. Derek figured he’d make it easier on him now by packing up the stuff Stiles had left in his place so that he wouldn’t have to do the awkward ‘box-of-stuff return’ in a week or so. 

He finished putting the last hoodie in the box when he heard Stiles’ jeep pull up to the loft. Derek felt himself getting nervous as he waited for Stiles to come upstairs. 

After a few minutes the loft door screeched open and Stiles walked in with a big smile on his face. 

Derek was crushed. How was Stiles smiling when he was about to break Derek’s heart? 

“Hi babe,” Stiles said as he entered the room. 

“Hi.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay? Anyways I have something I want to talk to you about.”

Derek sat down so he could brace himself for the worst breakup of his life.

“So I’ve been thinking lately and I really- wait. Is that a box of my stuff? Why is it in a box? Are you – Derek are you breaking up with me?”

Derek tried to ignore the panic in Stiles’ voice. Stiles didn’t get to feel like that. 

“I figured it would be easier if your stuff was already in a box before you got here,” Derek said, trying his hardest not to let any emotion seep into his voice. 

“But- why? I thought things were really good between us I don’t understand.”

“It’s not fair to me Stiles. I can’t sit by while you date pretty girls and cancel our anniversary dates. I’m not into the whole idea of open relationships ok? I thought when we got together that it was just you and I but apparently you don’t feel the same way. It’s fine though. I understand why you found someone else.”

“Derek what are you talking about?” Stiles finally spoke up. 

“After you cancelled our date for the 3rd time, I went into town to find out what was going on with you. I saw you at the restaurant with that beautiful girl. I get that she’s probably better than me in every way possible but I thought at least you would have the decency to break up with me first.”

“Oh shit. Oh no no no Derek no,” Stiles said, an air of realization and guilt washing over him. 

“Stephanie isn’t a girl I’m seeing. She’s an emissary from a few towns over. I asked for her help because I –“

“Because what Stiles?”

“Because I wanted to use my Spark to help create this big magical scene when I proposed to you next weekend on our vacation and she’s only free at certain times and they just happened to coincide with our dates.”

Silence fell between the two of them. 

Derek let Stiles’ words fall over him. Stiles wasn’t cheating on him. Stiles was going to propose. And Derek has just accused him of cheating. 

Derek felt himself start to panic now. He was hoping he hadn’t completely ruined the trust between him and Stiles. 

“Hey babe, look at me,” Stiles said softly as he approached Derek. 

“I’m sorry Derek. I’m so so sorry. I love you so much and I just wanted it to be perfect and I didn’t think about how shady it looked. Please don’t ever think you’re not good enough for me. You’re all I’ve ever wanted and the only person I ever want by my side. And I guess my proposal plans are ruined now so I’ll just-“ 

Derek watched as Stiles slowly got down on one knee. 

“No,” Derek said before Stiles could get a word out. 

“N-no? But I thought-“

“Stiles. I don’t want you to propose right now. I want you to do it next weekend just like you planned ok? I’ll even pretend to be surprised.”

Stiles leaped up from the ground, wrapping Derek up in a hug with no intention of letting go anytime soon. 

Derek was ok with that though. He held on as tight as he could without hurting his soon-to-be fiancé.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was nervous. He knew tonight was the big proposal and even though he was going to say yes, he couldn't help but feel anxious at the unknown. He wasn't sure how Stiles was going to do it and it was a bit nerve-wracking. 

Stiles had been out in the preserve all day working on practicing his magic so Derek was left to his own devices. He figured now was as good a time as any to head down to the county planning office and see if he could get the deeds back to his old family house and maybe build it again. 

After getting all his paperwork approved, Derek ran into the Sheriff. 

"John, hi," he said. 

"Derek son, how are you?"

"Good. Yeah. I'm good. I got the deed back to my old house so I can finally re-build it and hopefully it can be mine and Stiles' future home." Derek would never admit it but John still made him a bit nervous. He loved the man for taking him in like a son but there was something about him being the Sheriff that got Derek's nerves working. 

"Well I better let you go. You've got a big night tonight, so I hear," John laughed. 

"Yeah I do," Derek said, smiling to himself. 

"Don't forget, dinner at my house tomorrow night alright Derek?"

"Got it John."

Derek made his way to the loft, picking out something to wear and ironing it before sitting on his bed. 

He was about to get engaged. There was no need for him to feel so uneasy because he was so sure about Stiles. He knew that Stiles was the one for him but this was a big step. Maybe it was the fact that his family wasn't here to celebrate with him. They'd never get to see him married and raise a family. 

Derek pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he got dressed, walking outside to his car before heading to the spot Stiles told him to go to. 

Derek followed Stiles' scent until he reached a big clearing. It was pretty bare and Derek was a little disappointed. All this preparing for an empty clearing in the woods?

Derek walked up to Stiles, giving him a quick kiss before pulling away. 

"Okay so here we go," Stiles said, heart racing in his chest. 

Stiles closed his eyes, raising his hands up in front of him before mumbling something under his breath. 

All of a sudden the clearing was transforming. Lights appeared, weaving in and out of the tree branches. A table appeared in the corner, filled with delicious smelling food. 

Derek took all of it in with awe. Stiles was amazing and this was amazing. 

Stiles moved back in front of Derek, taking his hand as he got down on one knee. 

"Derek I don't really know where to start. You've been the one person in my life who from the start, wouldn't take any of my bullshit. You're the person who cared about me even when I wasn't really myself. You're the only one who gets me. You let me be when I need to be alone with my thoughts but you also know when to pull me back, always wrapping me up with cuddles and kisses.  
When I was younger I always wanted a love like my mom and dad's. They were so in love and they let each other know that every single day. I always hoped I'd find a person like that for me and I did. I didn't know it when I first met you but over the years it's become clear as day that you're the only person in the world for me. I love you more than I know how to express.  
Derek Sourwolf Hale, will you marry me?"

Stiles snapped his fingers and a beautiful gold band appeared. 

Derek nodded, crouching down to kiss Stiles. 

After slipping the ring on, they kissed again and Derek laughed. 

"For the last time Stiles, the S in my name does not stand for Sourwolf."

Derek didn't care though. He had a fiancé, a house, and that was all he'd need.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
